


Hangszálak és ínhüvelyek

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Dir en grey, Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Flash Fic, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, One Shot, Relationship(s), Self-Mutilation
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Te mit tennél, ha az, akit legjobban szeretsz elveszítené azt, ami a legfontosabb a számára?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hangszálak és ínhüvelyek

**Author's Note:**

> Igazából véletlenül találtam ezt meg a pendrive-omon, már el is felejtettem, hogy megírtam.   
> Honnan a lehetetlen páros? A húgommal játszottunk, kalapból húztam két nevet és azzal a párossal kellett fanficet írnom. Ez az eredmény. Nem mondom, hogy van értelme... De KyoxReita párost kicsit nehéz elképzelni, ha nem AU a történet. Szóval fura, meg kicsit undorító. De azért feltettem.
> 
> A magyar nem az anyanyelvem, a szöveg helyesírását myvision4free ellenőrizte.

Ahogy ott feküdt a hasán és csak az egyenletes szuszogása törte meg a szoba csendjét, törékenynek tűnt. Kyóban mindig megvolt ez a furcsa kettősség, hol erős volt, hol gyenge, hol az egyik, hol a másik arcát mutatta a körülötte lévőknek.

\- Jól vagy? - Halkan kérdeztem, mert kicsit reménykedtem abban, hogy nem hallja meg. De hiába siket az egyik fülére, ő meghallotta. Amit akar, amit nem kéne, azt meghallja.

\- Nem - mondta halkan. - Sok ez már nekem. Öreg vagyok én ehhez.

Tudtam, hogy mire gondol. A koncerteken mindent belead, aztán a turné végére annyira fáradt és megviselt lesz, hogy már úgy hozzák le a színpadról a technikus srácok.

\- Nem vagy öreg, csak túlhajszolt - sóhajtottam, mire felmordult.

\- Senki sem kérdezte a véleményed!

Nem sértődtem meg, tudom, hogy Kyo egyszerűen ilyen. Van egy stílusa, ami miatt a legtöbben nem tudják őt elviselni. Azt hiszem, a kapcsolatai ezért nem működtek soha korábban.

\- Egyébként mit keresel itt? Nem Japánban turnéztok? - förmedt rám úgy, mint valami szigorú menedzser.

\- Rukinak begyulladtak a hangszálai, vagy mi. Kaptunk két hét szabadságot. Amiből igazából négy nap szabadság csak, a többi interjúkkal és fotózással fog telni - feleltem.

\- És te voltál olyan idióta, hogy felszállj az első Los Angelesbe tartó gépre, és iderepülj, csak hogy két napot tölthess velem? Két olyan napot, amikor úgysem érek rá, mert koncertünk lesz?

Tudtam, hogy ilyenkor igazából nem haragszik. Engem nem tud elüldözni ezzel a stílussal úgy, mint másokat. Én sokkal makacsabb vagyok annál, ráadásul mára már sikerült kiismernem őt annyira, hogy tudjam, ő nem másokra, hanem magára szokott haragudni a leginkább. Valószínűleg úgy érezte, hogy én az ő hibájából, csak is miatta feláldoztam azt a kevéske szabadidőm, ami véletlenül a nyakamba szakadt. Pedig elég önző dolog volt a részemről Los Angeles-be jönni. Látni akartam. Hiányzott.

\- Nem az első gépre szálltam fel. A harmadikra. Az első két járat már tele volt, nem kaptam rá jegyet még turistaosztályon sem - mondtam mosolyogva és végre az ágyhoz sétáltam, és letérdeltem mellé. Az ujjaim önkéntelenül végigtáncoltak a gerincén, és köröket kezdtek rajzolni tetovált bőrére. Gondolatban átrajzoltam azokat a tetoválásokat, ismertem mind, mint régi barátot. Csak egyetlen új volt közöttük. Ami nem is olyan vészes, hiszen már hét hónapja nem láttam Kyót. Volt, hogy kevesebb idő alatt tíz, tizenkét új, aprócska mintával tért haza. Csoda, hogy volt még rajta szabad bőrfelület.

\- Nem tudom, meddig bírom még ezt csinálni - mondta halkan. Senkinek nem ismerte volna be, és amennyire aggódtam érte, legalább ugyanannyira boldog is voltam azért, mert nekem elmondta. Megosztotta velem a legnagyobb félelmét.

\- Ezzel nem vagy egyedül.

\- De nekem nincs semmi másom a zenén kívül. És mostanában úgy érzem, hogy... - elhallgatott egy pillanatra, rátört a bizonytalanság.

\- Hogy?

\- Hogy... el fogom veszíteni a hangom. Nemsokára. És nem tudom, hogy akkor mi lesz velem. Senkinek nem kellek majd. Mindenki gyűlölni fog, azok, akik ma rajonganak értem, meg fognak gyűlölni, mert többé nem leszek képes énekelni.

Még szerencse, hogy Kyo könnyű, így nem volt nehéz a hátára fordítanom. Megragadtam a vállát, és egyszerűen a hasára ültem. A félhomályban is látszott, hogy még mindig izzadság folyik végig a hasán. Nem csoda, csak egy fél órája ért véget a koncert.

\- Ha elveszted a hangod, ha nem, én akkor is szeretni foglak, idióta!

Olyan gúnyosan mosolyodott el, ahogy senki más nem tud, csak ő.

\- De ha elveszítem a hangom, akkor féltékeny leszek rád, amiért te még mindig zenélhetsz, kölyök.

Kihalásztam a borotvapengét a farmerja zsebéből. Mindig tartott egyet magánál kabalából. Felmutattam a kis csillogó, éles fémet, hogy jól megnézhesse.

\- Akkor, ha elveszted a hangodat, ezzel fogom darabokra szaggatni a bal kezemet. Érted? Minden kibaszott ínhüvelyt szét fogok vágni, lefaragom a csontokról a húst is, és akkor én sem fogok tudni játszani! - Komolyan gondoltam, és ezt ő is tudta, láttam, ahogy egy pillanatra megretten tőlem. - Akkor te nem leszel többé Kyo, csak Tooru, és én nem leszek többé Reita, csak Akira.

\- Mióta lettél ilyen... - megállt mondta közben, mert nem találta a megfelelő szót.

\- Ilyen pszichopata? - vontam fel a szemöldökömet. - Két éve vagyunk együtt, ne csodálkozz! Mindenki szerint rossz hatással vagy rám, még Uruha szerint is.

\- Az biztos - horkantott fel. - Hová tűnt a régi, gyerekes Reita-chan?

\- Tokióban hagytam. Majd akkor láthatod, ha hazajössz - mondtam, és ajkaira hajoltam.

\- Ha most nem lennék ilyen kibaszottul fáradt - vigyorodott el, miután megszakítottam a csókot -, úgy megdugnálak, hogy a kedves menedzsered lemondhatná az összes fotózásod.

\- Hát, sajnálom - vigyorodtam el én is. - Azért a hátadat szívesen megmasszírozom, ha már idáig eljöttem.

\- Helyes. Legalább hasznodat veszem, kölyök.


End file.
